


DystopiaTerra

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Aristocracy, Artificial Respiration, Black Lung, Brainwashing, Chid Labor, Death, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopian, Early Death, Escape, F/F, F/M, Foced Child Labor, Future Fic, Gay, Government, Hate, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Masks, Mental Illnesses, Minors, Original work - Freeform, Pollution - Freeform, Post War, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Slaves, Strict Government, Teenage Rebellion, Torture, War, Wealth, World War III, dying young, escaping, mining, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A world after the wars.A world where you choke to breath.A world so dead, the living are bones.





	DystopiaTerra

A cough escaped my sealed off lips; tt wrecked my body causing me to convulse. The familiar feeling slid into my mouth, I lifted the piece of metal and cloth up to my nose and spit out a chunk of blood and mucus. I replaced the mask over my underused lips and began to look around the sterile room. It was by far the cleanest room in all of Terascosia. Though, as I thought about it, that was not something hard to achieve. I slid down in the chair and closed my eyes, attempting to sleep for what would have been the first time that week. 

An overly high pitched voice coughed lightly next to me and I opened my eyes lightly, “You may go see her now,” her tone of voice made the statement seem more like a demand than anything else, but I was used to that. I stood and tried to walk around her, but she stood in my way trying to intimidate me. It would be polite to say that it didn’t work well, after all I was a good two feet taller than her. “Dirty minor,” she spat at me when I finally pushed past her. I shrugged off the insult and rushed over to my heavily medicated friend.


End file.
